


This love's one of a kind

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corny, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, blind!louis, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou! Good morning babe." Louis listens to Harry walk over to him. The taller man kisses his lips. "And good morning baby." Harry lifts up Louis' pj shirt and kisses the seven month belly. </p><p>or, A mixture of my two fics with a blind pregnant Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love's one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M).



> This is for my great friend, M, who said I should write a mixture of my two fics. :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Louis wakes up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He searches for his sunglasses, which he wears to cover his blind eyes, on the bedside table. Once he gets them he slips them on and maneuvers his way out of bed. His back hurts so he stretches upward with his left hand under his belly holding it up. Louis yawns and rubs his belly that's growing more and more each day.

Louis and Harry got married around two years ago. They met, when they were both 20, through a suicide hotline. Louis was working there for about 2 years when Harry volunteered. Louis was his trainer, teaching him everything he should and shouldn't say. It was then when Harry knew that he loved Louis.

 

So he asked the boy on a date and Louis, terrified, said yes. Harry took him to an old pizza joint that has the world’s best breadstick. They were laughing when a group of boys came over to the two boys and said that Harry should have kept his blind cunt a home. Harry beat the shit out of them and Louis wishes he could have seen it. It was then, though, when Louis knew that he loved Harry.

Now five years later, Louis just started vomiting, February, when they discovered two things. One was that Louis can get pregnant and two was that Louis is pregnant.

  
Harry was so happy when they found out that news but Louis wasn't. He pushed Harry further and further away each day and he wouldn't let Harry near him, always running to the bathroom or going for a nightly walk. Finally when Louis was four months pregnant Harry snapped and told Louis that he can do whatever he wants with the baby and he left with a slam of the door.  
  
Two days later Louis called Harry and told him that he was scared, scared that their baby might be born blind, just like he was, and was going to suffer just like Louis did. Harry drove home faster than ever but running the red lights is necessary just to tell Louis that everything will be okay and their baby won’t suffer because no matter what is wrong with him Harry’s and Louis’ love will protect him.  
  
After that whenever Louis started to push Harry away Harry would hold Louis and tell him everything is going to be alight as long as they have each other and well they always have each other.  
  
Louis waddles out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. He dodges the small table in the hallway. Louis pushes though the kitchen door.

"Lou! Good morning babe." Louis listens to Harry walk over to him. The taller man kisses his lips. "And good morning baby." Harry lifts up Louis' pj shirt and kisses the seven month belly. "How do you feel today?" Harry asks as he moves away from Louis, his voice becoming quieter.

  
"My back hurts but that's about it." Louis feels his way over to the kitchen table, counting seven tiles forward and three to his left, and sits in the third chair. "Also my ankles are kind of swollen."  
  
"Later I'll give you a nice massage." Harry kisses his cheek as a plate is set in front of him; the smell of the syrup fills his nose and makes his stomach rumble. "Blueberry pancakes with butter and syrup, your favorite." Louis smiles in the direction of Harry as he listens to the boy pull back the chair next to Louis and sit in it.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Louis says as he digs in moaning at the taste. Their baby kicks his belly lightly. "Baby likes it too." Louis giggles and touches his belly.  
  
"Really?! Maybe because it's the fact that you eat them three times a day." Harry laughs and places his hand over his child, receiving a nice little kick.  
  
"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Louis asks Harry.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asks and Louis just shrugs at him. "Let's see what baby thinks." Harry places his mouth against Louis' belly. "Are you a girl?" Louis looks down in confusion at Harry. "Are you a boy?" The baby kicks and Harry makes a sound of surprise. “Oh.”

"Do you think that worked?" Louis asks as he puts his hand in Harry's hair, playing with the curls.  
  
"I sure hope so because I can't wait to hold a mini you." Louis smiles at Harry because he always dodges the word _see_ and that word is just hell to Louis because, obviously, he can’t see.

"The baby is going to be a mini you with curly hair and dimples and amazing cooking skills." Louis says and Harry leans back up in his seat chuckling lightly.  
  
"Only a couple more weeks until we find out." Louis can hear the smile in Harry's voice.  
  
*  
  
"This one has stars and little hearts on it." Harry says and Louis turns to him and does his best glare.  
  
"Harry. I'm blind and I have better style than you." Louis puts his left hand on his hip; the right is holding his cane. The two boys took a trip to Babies R Us to pick out a couple of outfits for the baby. Harry tells Louis what it looks like and Louis says yes or no, mostly are no because Harry sucks at picking out clothes. "Your last name is Styles too."

"So is yours."

"But I wasn't born with it." Louis smirks at him. Harry huffs as he loudly places it back on the rack.  
  
"This one has cats and dogs on it!" Harry pretty much shouts and Louis just looks at him and doesn't say anything.  
  
"Okay so not that one." He mumbles and Louis giggles at him.  
  
"Let's come back tomorrow we aren't getting anywhere and I'm in pain." Louis says.  
  
"Alright. I'll give you that massage when we get home just like I promised earlier today." Louis reaches out for Harry who takes Louis' arm and locks them together before leading them out of the store and to the car.  
  
*  
  
"Go lean against the couch babe and I'll get everything." Harry says as he takes off Louis' light jacket. Louis nods and waddles carefully to the living room. He takes three steps throw the door and one smaller step to the left, successfully hitting the couch. He smiles as he slowly shifts to the ground, carefully with his belly.  
  
"I can't wait to see you." Louis rubs his belly under his shirt. "Well Harry will see you I'll hold you though and touch you and love you just as equality." Louis smiles when he gets a kick in response. "I'll love you even if you're blind, deaf, mute, or have any other disability." Louis wishes he could lean down and kiss his belly but he can't so he kisses his hand and places it on his belly.  
  
"Okay I got everything. Take off your shirt." Harry walks into the room and straddles Louis from behind on the couch. Louis does as Harry requested, leaving him in his boxers and sweatpants, and listens as the curly headed boy searches through his massage bag.  
  
Louis thinks it's stupid that he has one but ever since they started dating Louis would always say he need a massage so Harry finally got professional stuff for him because “It’s not a good massage unless we use professional materials, Louis!” They even have a massage bed but Louis really shouldn't lie on his front.  
  
Louis hears the cap of a bottle open and close and then those rough big hands are on his shoulders. The cold oil feels good against Louis' warm skin as Harry rubs it in, digging into the knots on Louis' shoulder and neck. The smaller boy closes his eyes as Harry moves further down his back, smoothing him out and hitting every knot, breaking it until Louis is lose.  
  
"You should open a massage business, the baby can work there and everything." Louis moans out. Harry chuckles behind him and leans away to put something else in his hands.  
  
"No, my massages are only for you and I don’t think the baby wants to do that." Harry puts more oil on his back, this time its warm, and massages the whole thing all over again. "Anyways, I like my job."  
  
"You work at pet store as a secretary."  
  
"Yeah and we make just enough money for the two of us and my boss, Judy,  is giving me a raise so I can pay for all three of us." Harry moves out from behind Louis and sits at Louis' feet grabbing his leg and lifting it in his lap. Louis smiles as Harry starts to massage his foot.  
  
"She’s nice." Is all Louis says because Harry is getting rid of all that horrible tension that his ankles and feet suffer from. Harry moves to the other foot and Louis feels so good right now. This is the life having your perfect husband rub your feet because you're pregnant with his baby.  
  
After amount twenty minutes of Harry massaging his pregnant lover Louis yawns out.  
  
"Time for bed." Harry claps his hands together. Louis shakes his head and closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep right here. "I'll carry you." Louis hums in response as Harry's oily hands slip under Louis and lift him up bridal style.  
  
Louis is half asleep by the time Harry sets him down on the bed. Louis rolls onto his side and groggily slips under the cover Harry following under after him. Somehow he managed to slip off both his shirt and jeans in ten seconds. How? Too much thinking for a tired Louis.  
  
"Goodnight babe." Harry whispers as he wraps his arms around Louis. "Goodnight baby." Harry rubs Louis' belly gently.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"Love you both." Harry kisses Louis' neck and then Louis smiles as falls out of the blind darkness and into the sleep darkness with Harry’s hand on top of his which is on his belly.


End file.
